Tokyo series 1984
by Lady Dee M
Summary: [Secuela "Verano de 1983"] ¿Cómo es la vida en Nerima tras aquel fatídico viaje a China? [COMPLETO]
1. Tokyo summer

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

* * *

 **Tokyo Series 1984.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Tokyo Summer/Your song.**

 **La** joven de cabello azul se desperezó al despertar de su siesta. El calor en la habitación era sofocante, así que se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana, llenando el lugar con una luminosidad repentina que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, ¿pero qué hora era? Un rápido vistazo al reloj le confirmó que era de tarde. Suspiró y se asomó a la ventana, ¿quién lo diría? Nerima parecía experimentar un milagroso fenómeno: una tarde tranquila.

Shampoo sabía que no eran sus amigos los únicos que contribuían a la locura propagada por todo el distrito de Nerima, pero hacían un gran aporte. Vio unos papeles sobre el escritorio que no recordaba haber dejado allí, por lo que se aproximó a examinarlos.

Uno era una nota en mandarín con la impecable letra de su prometido que decía: _«Te veías tan linda que no quise despertarte, volveré pronto. Te amo»_ , y ese simple gesto la hizo sonreír. Lo demás era correo, una postal enviada por Ranko desde Okinawa donde Ranma tenía una competencia y la otra era una carta enviada por Ukyo, que estaba de viaje por Japón con Ryoga. La cocinera le había prometido que, en cuanto ella y su novio pararan, le mandaría cartas. Ya era la segunda que recibía. Si era sincera, no había esperado que llegara ninguna, no por falta de cariño de su amiga, sino porque le parecía más probable que, gracias a su distraído novio, terminara durante días en el medio de la nada sin contacto alguno con la civilización.

Suspiró cuando terminó de leer la no muy informativa carta y apartó el sobre.

Bajó las escaleras, ¿por qué tenía que hacer tanto calor? Su padre estaba en la cocina bebiendo una cerveza y mirando la televisión. Su suegra, por su parte, bebía té y leía un libro junto a la ventana abierta. Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba Mousse.

Resignada, volvió a subir a su habitación. Sacó una caja de zapatos llena de cassetes y tomó uno al azar, para luego ponerlo en el reproductor de música. La suave melodía comenzó a sonar mientras ella se sentaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Realmente comenzaba a entender a Ukyo cuando decía que las vacaciones de verano eran una bendición, pese a que seguía trabajando.

Ese año fue duro, empezar de nuevo en la escuela le costó bastante, pero todos sus amigos se mostraron dispuestos a ayudar. Ranko y Ranma hasta trabajaron un par de turnos en el Neko-Hanten. Eventualmente se pudo ir acostumbrando al nuevo ritmo y, cuando quiso saberlo, ya eran vacaciones y ahora se sentía más preparada para enfrentar lo que quedaba del año al acabar los días libres. Una cosa era segura, en cuanto consiguiese el título, iba a ser muy, muy feliz de verse libre de la carga horaria extra que suponía el colegio.

— _Brumoso… como un verano en Tokyo, cuelgo de tus palabras, de tus mantas y cubiertas_ —canturreó entretenida con los ojos cerrados, pronto se sintió observada, pero sonrió, para luego hablarle a su acompañante en mandarín—. _Espiar no es algo muy amable, ¿sabes?_

—No puedo estar espiando si estoy a plena vista, ¿no? —comentó él en japonés.

—Ajá —comentó sin mucho compromiso antes de seguir cantando con los ojos cerrados—. _Veo el sentir del momento en tus mejillas, escucho tu falta de intimidación al hablar…_

Mousse se bajó del alfeizar y la tomó de las manos, para llevarla con él hasta el centro de la habitación.

— _Monte Fuji cubierto de nieve está, se recuesta contra el cielo, alinea nuestros sueños, todo lo que hemos querido y lo que pudimos llegar a ser aún vivo está…_ —cantó para ella mientras la hacía bailar.

Shampoo sonrió mientras abrazaba al chico y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Él, sin embargo, la separó levemente de sí y sostuvo su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, recostándose contra su toque cuando sintió algo frío alrededor del cuello. Al mirar, descubrió un collar dorado con una piedra de color rojo.

— _¿Y esto?_ —preguntó perpleja en mandarín.

—Hoy hace un año me pediste que fuese tu prometido —le recordó—. Feliz aniversario, _airen._

Mousse se inclinó para besarla, pero fue interrumpido por un sonoro maullido que venía desde la ventana.

—¡Copito! —exclamó Shampoo sorprendida, tomando al gatito en brazos—. ¿Dónde meter tú? ¡Mamá muy, muy preocupada! —lo levantó para verlo mejor y soltó un jadeo—. ¡Tú todo mugriento! ¡Mal gatito!

—Habrá que bañarlo —-comentó Mousse cruzándose de brazos, escondiéndolos en la túnica.

—¿Mousse ayudar Shampoo? —preguntó ella batiendo las pestañas.

—Claro que sí —cedió el chico con una media sonrisa.

Fueron al furo, donde Mousse llenó media bañera, querían bañar al gato, no ahogarlo, con agua tibia mientras su prometida le murmuraba palabras amables al animalito para que estuviese tranquilo y no se les escapara. Al verla, el chico de lentes no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa, ella realmente había cambiado para bien. Su Shampoo era ahora más madura, cosa que era de esperarse tomando en cuenta todo por lo que habían pasado en el último año. Su compromiso, la discusión con el Consejo, el viaje a China, curarse de sus maldiciones, el inicio de las clases de ambos en la Escuela Furinkan, eran tantas cosas… ¡y casi todas pasaron en un solo verano! Si alguien le hubiese dicho un año atrás que todo eso pasaría se le hubiera reído en la cara.

Ella le sonrió mientras metía con cuidado al gatito a la bañera, que maulló a modo de queja cuando el agua lo tocó.

—No quejar —le reprochó en japonés—. Tú quedar limpio.

Mousse se arremangó la túnica y se arrodilló junto a Shampoo, quién le sonrió. Sí, los cambios estaban ahí, pero para él eran cambios bienvenidos, porque sus sentimientos por la jovencita amazona no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Cuando el gatito estuvo limpio y nuevamente corriendo por el Neko-Hanten, Mousse tomó la mano de Shampoo y la llevó hasta el piso de abajo, dónde había un pequeño depósito que no servía para mucho porque ya estaba hasta arriba de cajas y trastos. En él, se ubicaba también un piano de cola negro que prácticamente venía con el restaurante. No tenía mucho uso porque ni ella ni su bisabuela sabían tocarlo. Era un desperdicio, la verdad, estaba para juntar polvo. Se sorprendió cuando, al abrir Mousse la puerta del depósito, el piano lucía reluciente, casi nuevo.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que le salió decir.

—Ven, Shampoo, siéntate aquí —le indicó, tomándola de la mano y sentándola en el cómodo taburete frente al piano. Aún sin saber qué haría el chico, lo vio sentarse junto a ella y sus manos recorrieron brevemente las teclas.

Claro, había olvidado que Mousse, al igual que ella, había sido entrenado en lo que su tribu conocía como "artes finas", eso era esperable de cualquier descendiente directo de una matriarca. Mousse había aprendido música e idiomas, razón por la cual hablaba japonés mejor que ella, sin mencionar que debía ser, después de su bisabuela, la persona con más libros leídos que Shampoo conociese.

Fang-Yi y Tzao se acercaron a ver qué era todo ese alboroto, se miraron, enternecidos ante la escena. Cologne despertó de su siesta al escuchar el ruido del piano y bajó a ver quién era el insolente. Su yerno y su "consuegra" le indicaron que hiciera silencio, por lo que, por esta vez, les hizo caso y se limitó a observar.

—Practiqué mucho esta canción para ti, Shampoo —le explicó mientras el recorrido aleatorio de las teclas se volvía una dulce melodía.

— _Entonces quiero oírla, Mo-Tzu_ —animó ella en mandarín.

Mousse tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

— _Es un poco divertido, este sentimiento interior. No soy de los que lo pueden fácilmente ocultar. No tengo mucho dinero, pero, chico, si lo tuviera, compraría una gran casa dónde ambos viviéramos…_ —evaluó la reacción de Shampoo, que sonreía para darle ánimos—. _Si fuera escultor, pero, de nuevo, no. O un hombre que hace pociones en circos andantes, sé que no es mucho… pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer…_

Shampoo jadeó al ver a su prometido sacar de una de sus mangas una de las más bonitas rosas rojas que había visto en la vida, la tomó con cuidado, como si esta fuera de cristal y se fuese a romper.

—Mousse… —murmuró.

— _Mi regalo es mi canción y es para ti…_ —siguió cantando—. _Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción, es algo simple, pero ahora que ya está hecha… espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que ponga en palabras… lo bella que es la vida mientras estás en el mundo…_

Detrás de ellos, Fang-Yi, enternecida, se llevó las manos al pecho, Tzao se limpiaba una discreta lágrima y Cologne miraba escéptica, que hubiera aceptado a Mousse no quería decir que le agradara, sólo lo soportaba porque hacía a Shampoo feliz y, en ese año, la había ayudado mucho a crecer como persona.

— _Me senté en el techo y pateé el musgo, algunos de los versos se me entrecruzaron, pero el sol fue bastante amable mientras escribía esta canción. Es para la gente como tú… que lo mantiene encendido. Perdona que lo olvide, pero estas cosas me pasan, verás, he olvidado si eran escarlata o carmín. De todos modos, lo que realmente quiero decir… los tuyos son los más dulces ojos que he visto jamás…_

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Shampoo, ¿cómo podía haber tratado tan mal a Mousse por tanto tiempo? ¿Tanto la había influido la opinión de su bisabuela? ¿Tan ofuscada estaba en traerle honor al clan que no vio lo que tenía delante? Ignorando las miradas de todos, porque sí, los había visto por el rabillo del ojo, se acomodó con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Los labios del muchacho de lentes le rozaron el pelo cuando siguió cantando.

— _Y le puedes decir a todos que es tu canción, es algo simple, pero ahora que está hecha… espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que ponga en palabras… lo bella que es la vida mientras estás en el mundo…_ —finalizó la canción—. _Wo ai ni, Xian-pú._

Le dejó un beso en la sien, haciéndola sonreír.

— _Wo ai ni, Mo-Tzu._

* * *

 **He aquí una corta secuela de "Verano de 1983", obviamente faltan un par de capítulos aún. La idea, tal y como dice el summary, es tener un vistazo de cómo sigue la vida en Nerima, o para los habitantes de Nerima, mejor dicho, después de todo lo acontecido el verano anterior.**

 **TRIVIA:**

— **La canción de este capítulo es "Tokyo Summer" de la banda The Mounties del año 2014, así que es imposible que Shampoo tenga un cassette con esa canción en 1984, es decir, 30 años antes, pero me tomé una pequeña libertad con eso.**

— **La canción que canta Mousse es "Your song" de Elton John.**

— **El hecho de que Mousse sepa tocar música, es canónico en el manga. Aunque el instrumento que se supone que Mousse toca es el erhu, un instrumento de cuerda chino que se conoce como «Violín chino» y/o «Violín chino de dos cuerdas».**

 **Respuesta reviews:**

 **Me gustaría usar este espacio para responder los reviews que recibió el último capítulo de "Verano de 1983".**

 **Lily Tendo89:** Tal y cómo dijiste, es muy difícil ver al grupo sin Ranko, así que me inventé esta idea, que venía surgiendo desde el principio :). Para verlos a ellos tres vas a tener que esperar un poquito más, pero pronto aparecerán en esta mini-saga también, ¡muchas gracias!

 **Saritanimelove:** Pues parece que sí tiene continuación, pequeña pero continuación al fin :). ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Aww, gracias, a mí encantaron todos tus reviews, divina :').

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Para volver a ver a Ranko hay que esperar un poquito más, ¡pero me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las parejas y hayas disfrutado de la historia! ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/01/18**

 **09:41 p.m.**


	2. Tokyo, mon amour

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

* * *

 **Tokyo Series 1984.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Tokyo, mon amour**

 **Cuando** la joven de cabello castaño abrió los ojos, su novio ya se había levantado. O eso supuso al ver vacío el sitio a su lado y el hecho de que alguien le había colocado una manta encima. La apartó y procedió a desperezarse. Se cambió la camiseta amarilla perteneciente a su novio por unos leggings negros y su chaqueta púrpura con la bandolera de espátulas.

En cuanto estuvo lista, acomodó una última vez su típico su moño blanco y salió de la tienda de campaña. Debían ser como las ocho pero el clima se mostraba de lo más agradable.

—Lo siento, hermosa, ¿te desperté? —preguntó su novio, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus tiernos colmillos.

Estaba colocando una tetera en el fuego cuando ella se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No, ¿te despertaste hace mucho?

—Nah, hace apenas un rato —alegó preparando dos tazas—. ¿Té?

—Sí, gracias —respondió sin mucho compromiso, rebuscando entre sus mochilas algo para acompañar las infusiones. Sacó un paquete de galletas y frunció el ceño—. Nos queda un solo paquete de galletas, habrá que reabastecernos pronto. Tal vez podamos ir hasta la ciudad más cercana hoy.

—Oh, está bien. De todos modos quería llamar a Mamá para ver cómo sigue.

Empacaron y emprendieron viaje.

Llegaron a la ciudad más cercana a eso del mediodía. Ryoga sugirió que comiesen en un pequeño bar para recuperar energías y, de paso, pedir algunas direcciones. Era uno de esos bares que tenían música sonando desde que abrían hasta que cerraban. Había un par de parejas en la improvisada pista de baile, por lo que el chico perdido la tomó de mano y la llevó hasta allí.

Muchas de las parejas se fueron de la pista cuando una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Era suave y algo lenta. A Ukyo no le preocupaba, se dejó guiar. Él podía ser desorientado, pero, cuando Amaya y Leroy se casaron, le demostró que sabía moverse en una pista de baile, sorprendiendo a los amigos de ambos. El muchacho se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que la canción estaba en japonés y en francés, miró estupefacto el aparato. Mas volvió su atención a su novia cuando esta le acarició el rostro.

—Qué canción más triste, ¿no? —comentó mientras seguían bailando.

—Uh-huh.

La canción hablaba sobre una pareja que se despedía sin saber si era para siempre, pero prometían no volver jamás a la ciudad en la que se habían enamorado.

—¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo? —sugirió Ryoga.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella confundida—. ¿Lo mismo de qué?

—Lo mismo de la canción. Irnos de Nerima.

—¿Enloqueciste? —murmuró para luego colocar una mano en su frente—. Hum, no te siento fiebre…

—Es porque no estoy enfermo… —alegó él retirando la mano de su frente—. Ukyo, en serio te lo digo.

—Vamos a comer, después veremos —atinó a decir, ante tan inesperada propuesta.

—En serio te lo digo —insistió muy serio—, me iría de Nerima contigo, Ukyo.

—¿Para qué? Estamos bien allí —contestó medio a la defensiva—. No hace falta irnos, Ryoga.

—

Una vez que salieron del almacén, caminaron con las compras por las calles. Desde que salieron del bosque, el clima había ido empeorando hasta que el cielo azul se vio cubierto de gruesos nubarrones. Era obvio que iba a llover y con mucha fuerza. Por suerte, el dependiente del lugar del que acababan de salir les indicó, por si las dudas, la dirección de una posada que quedaba a un par de calles.

Ya estaban en la puerta cuando Ryoga tomó a su novia suavemente del brazo, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué pasa, bizcochito? —preguntó ella.

—Creo… creo que me alcanza para dos habitaciones, si quieres —ella le miró, arqueando una ceja. Por su parte, él agachó la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le cubriese los ojos—. En cuanto vean que pedimos un cuarto para ambos… —se sonrojó—, digo, estoy acostumbrado a que digan cosas sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no toleraré que digan cosas sobre ti.

—¿Tanto te preocupa, amor? —soltó ella, luego cambió las bolsas para sostener todas con la misma mano y hacerle un cariño en la mejilla con la que estaba libre—. ¿Olvidas que yo también estaba acostumbrada? Además, ¿qué más da si dicen cosas de nosotros? Eres mi novio, después de todo.

—Si a ti no te importa… —la miró a través de la pestañas con cierta timidez, pero ella podía ver un atisbo de picardía en su mirada—, entonces a mí tampoco me importa.

Ella sólo le sonrió.

Un sonoro trueno interrumpió la quietud de la tarde, apresurándolos a entrar. Pidieron la habitación y subieron a instalarse. Por suerte, nadie les demandó explicaciones, ni nada. Ukyo soltó un silbido apreciativo cuando sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. Había una cama de dos plazas en el centro, con una mesita de noche a cada lado, ambas con lámparas y una incluso contaba con un teléfono. En la pared opuesta a la puerta se hallaba una serie de ventanas que dejaban ver el pueblo. En una esquina se hallaba también una solitaria mesa con dos sillas.

— _Uh, la lá_ —soltó ella—. ¿Estás viendo esto, Ryoga? —inquirió extasiada sobre su hombro, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar—. ¡Qué elegancia la de Francia! ¡Mira este lugar! Este es un pueblo pequeño, pero seguro que saben cómo tratar a sus invitados-… ¡Ay! ¡Mira! ¡El lugar tiene su propio baño!

Ryoga sonrió ante su infantil entusiasmo, amaba verla feliz. Dejó el bolso sobre la cama y los víveres sobre el escritorio, imitando a su novia. Quién, nada más terminar esa tarea, se desató el moño y comenzó a abrirse la blusa, anunciando que tomaría un baño. El muchacho del colmillo se sonrojó ante esto último, alcanzando a murmurar que usaría el teléfono para llamar a su madre en tanto desviaba la mirada.

—Como sea, salúdala de mi parte, cariñito —se adentró en el baño—. ¡Ay, qué lindo, una ducha occidental! —la oyó agregar.

Ryoga se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y marcó el número de su casa. Sonó una vez, dos veces, hasta que, a la tercera, alguien atendió.

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó una voz masculina que el chico reconoció como la de su ahora padrastro.

—Hola, ¿Leroy? Soy yo, Ryoga, ¿me pasas con Mamá?

— _¡Hola, boy! ¿Cómo estás?_ —no esperó respuesta—. _¡Claro, dame un segundo!_

El muchacho se mordió el labio y tamborileó los dedos contra su rodilla mientas esperaba que su madre atendiera. Al hacerlo la sintió sollozar, por lo que apretó el puño sobre su rodilla. Vale, era verdad que se llevaba mucho mejor con Leroy, pero no por eso iba a tolerar que hiciese a su madre llorar.

 _—¿Mon trésor?_

—Hola, Mamá, ¿qué tienes? —quiso saber notando que había empezado a mover velozmente la pierna de arriba hacia abajo.

— _Es que… ¡la chienne, sacré bleu!_ —lloriqueó en su lengua materna.

Ryoga se tensó, volviendo a morderse el labio, ¿acaso le había pasado algo a Blanquinegra mientras él no estaba? La había escuchado decir claramente _«chienne»,_ que en francés significaba _«perra»_ , el animal, no el insulto. Antes de que pudiese preguntar por el estado de la mascota familiar, el teléfono volvió a cambiar de manos.

— _Blanquinegra está bien, Ryoga_ —le aseguró el inglés—. _Tu madre acaba de ver una película sobre un perro, y bueno, ya sabes que en esta época es cuando más sensible está…_

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, como hacia siempre que hablaba con Leroy, pero, al darse cuenta de que el hombre no podía verlo, respondió un tímido "sí, lo sé". El teléfono fue ahora tomado por Amaya.

— _Ryoga, mon chérie, tenemos que decirte algo, no te asustes ni nada pero…_

Para cuando la chica había terminado de asearse, Ryoga ya había terminado la llamada y se hallaba tirado en el medio de la cama. Ella arqueó una ceja pero no emitió comentario. Todavía estaba envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello húmedo, así que se acercó a la cama para buscar una muda de ropa en su mochila. Notó que había comenzado a llover.

—Tengo malas noticias —masculló él.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —preguntó ella con cierto fastidio, no olvidaba que Ryoga hacía un océano de un charco, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—A Mamá se le adelantó la fecha, tenemos que volver antes.

—¿Oh, sólo eso? No importa, de todos modos, ya estaba extrañando Nerima.

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer con la muda de ropa por la puerta del baño. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerla. Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta le llamaron la atención, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Resultó ser una de las señoras de la administración que les traía la cena, pues podías decidir si comerla en el comedor común o en la habitación. La mujer le dejó las dos bandejas de comida a Ryoga y le deseó buen provecho. Ella esperó a que el chico apoyara las bandejas en la mesita, para darle también un par de velas, "por si las dudas". Agradeció y le dio una propina.

Ukyo salió del baño vestida con una de las camisetas negras de Ryoga y unas bragas, nada más. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio a su novio colocar las velas en el pequeño candelabro en medio de las mismas.

—No me veas así, la señora que vino a traer la comida me dijo que es por si acas-… —no llegó a terminar de hablar que se oyó un trueno y la habitación quedó en completa oscuridad—. Maldición.

Afuera, la lluvia se intensificó.

—No está mal —ronroneó Ukyo entre la oscuridad—. ¿No te parece romántico?

—S-sólo si encuentro los fósforos —tartamudeó nervioso.

Una vez que las velas estuvieron encendidas, se sentaron a comer.

—¿Estás nervioso o emocionado?

—¿Respecto a qué?

—A tu nuevo hermanito o hermanita, menso.

—Creo que las dos… ¿tú cómo estás?

Ella soltó una risa.

—¿Por qué importa cómo esté yo? ¡Tú eres el que va a ser hermano mayor!

—Me importa lo que piensas —comentó él mirando su plato.

Les habían traído el especial de la casa, takoyaki de pollo con dos tazones de arroz y una docena de piezas de sushi. En cuanto a la bebida, trajeron una botella de sake y una de gaseosa. Ryoga se había servido un vaso de Coca-Cola, mientras que su novia se había servido uno de alcohol.

—Pues, la verdad, creo que va a ser tierno tener un cuñadito o cuñadita. ¿No te parece? ¡Los bebés son súper tiernos! Algún día podríamos tener uno —opinó guiñándole un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar bastante—. En fin, ¿crees que tu mamá me deje cargarlo?

—No veo por qué no.

Continuaron conversando sobre el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia Hibiki. Cuando acabaron de cenar, tiraron lo que usaron para comer, era descartable, después de todo y Ukyo se fue a acostar. Ryoga, por su parte, se fue a duchar. No le importaba mucho la falta de luz, pero, por insistencia de la castaña, se llevó una vela.

Por su parte, la joven cocinera, que no podía parar de dar vueltas y se encontraba incapaz de dormir, se levantó de la cama para observar la lluvia por la ventana. Cada tanto el cielo era iluminado por los relámpagos y sonaba algún que otro trueno. El edificio completo estaba en silencio, sin contar el ruido de la ducha que se escuchaba desde el baño.

Abrió apenas la ventana, dejando entrar el aroma a lluvia y a noche, pero no el agua. La brisa fresca se coló en la habitación, haciendo suspirar con alivio cuando mitigó el sofoco del lugar. La ventana tenía un alfeizar ancho con algunos almohadones, así que procedió a sentarse.

Al salir del baño, el muchacho de colmillos vio a su novia con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada contra la pared frente al ventanal. Se movió con cuidado y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces durmiendo en la ventana? —preguntó divertido con una media sonrisa.

—No dormía, descansaba mis ojos —alegó ella, abriendo un ojo, luego volvió a cerrarlo—. Además, sabes que amo escuchar la lluvia.

—Lo sé —dijo él, sonriente. Acto seguido, ella abrió los ojos con una mirada curiosa al sentir que Ryoga le tomaba de las manos y la acercó contra su pecho descubierto para que ella recostase la cabeza—. Aunque tú sabes que es algo que me encanta hacer juntos —agregó besándole el cabello.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

* * *

 **Amaya** se desperezó tras una placentera siesta y se levantó, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras para ver a su bebé. Había estado más preparada para su llegada de lo que lo estuvo para la de su hijo mayor. Supuso que se debía a que era mayor y estaba mejor preparada, mental y económicamente, para ello. Bastó con llegar a la mitad de la escalera para escuchar una conversación desarrollada en susurros desde la cocina entre su hijo y la que esperaba poder llamar "Nuera" algún día.

—Es que es muy chiquita…—oyó argumentar a su hijo.

—Ryoga, es una recién nacida, obvio va a ser chiquita, ya crecerá —le contestó Ukyo con paciencia mientras regulaba el fuego de la estufa.

La mujer rubia sonrió, esa chica era un ángel, desde que volvió de su viaje con Ryoga se pasaba más tiempo en la residencia Hibiki que en su casa. Se la pasaba ayudando con la pequeña Nyoko Angelè Hibiki-Fairchild, quien ahora dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la tierna escena. Se hizo notar.

—¡Amaya! —dijo la castaña—. Qué bueno que te levantaste, estoy haciendo la cena. Espero que tengas hambre.

Oh, ¿acaso no era un encanto de muchacha?

—Que esta chica no se te escape —le dijo a su hijo muy seria.

—¡Mamá! —chilló él avergonzado y con las mejillas prendidas fuego.

Eso hizo que Nyoko se despertase de su siesta y comenzase a llorar. Ukyo le dio un palmazo en la cabeza a su novio para luego tomar al bebé en brazos y arrullarla.

—Permíteme —indicó Amaya—. A lo mejor ya tiene hambre.

Se sentó en la mesa y se desabrochó la blusa para darle pecho a Nyoko. De reojo vio que a Ryoga se le hizo muy interesante el piso y rodó los ojos, ¡cómo si no le hubiera dado de pecho a él cuando era bebé también! Su esposo llegó justo cuando Ukyo estaba sirviendo la comida. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y dejó el postre que le había traído en el refrigerador. El inglés se había tomado unos días del trabajo para estar con ellas.

—Ah, por cierto, llamó la abuela, Mamá —le dijo Ryoga.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué?

—Ajá, dijo que vendrá a conocer a Nyoko y a Ukyo, llega mañana.

La joven cocinera se sonrojó.

—¿Conocerme? ¿A mí? —enseguida entró en pánico—. ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! ¡Ryoga Jacques Hibiki! —le regañó tratando de controlar el tono de su voz por la presencia de su cuñadita—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

—Tranquila, chérie —la apaciguó Amaya—. Estoy segura de que mi madre te adorará…

* * *

 **¡Y llegamos al segundo capítulo! ¡Wii! Ryoga y Ukyo aún son mi pareja favorita, los amo tanto. Este capítulo tardó mucho en salir, lo sé, trataré de que el próximo, que ya es el último, salga lo más pronto posible.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Nyoko** **significa "tesoro" en japonés y** **Angelè** **es la versión francesa de Ángela, ¿notaron que, al igual que Ryoga, la pequeña también tiene dos nombres de diferente nacionalidad? :3**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Me encanta que te encante, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Como amo tus comentarios, jeje, ¡gracias, diosa!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Todo parece ir bien para todos ahora que ya pasó un año, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **28/01/18**

 **02:10 p.m.**


	3. Big in Japan

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

* * *

 **Tokyo Series 1984.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Big in Japan**

— **No** va a pasar de las preliminares —comentó un hombre al ver pasar al más joven de los concursantes en aquel torneo.

El chico de trenza y ojos azules lo miró de reojo, para luego seguir como si nada. No le importaba mucho lo que asumieran de él, aunque le parecía que ya era bastante prueba el hecho de haber entrado a semejante torneo teniendo la minoría de edad para inscribirse. Miró al resto de los competidores mientras caminaba junto a su padre. Sí, había muchos chicos de su edad, pero estaba seguro de que ellos sí que no pasarían de las preliminares.

—¿Estás nervioso, Ranma?

—No, Papá.

—Está bien si lo estás —insistió el hombre de lentes frunciendo el ceño—. Es tu primer torneo, después de todo.

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir. Volvió a su tarea autoimpuesta de examinar a sus posibles rivales. Estaba más que contento por participar de semejante evento, más no creía que ningún rival estuviese a su altura. _«No es soberbia, son hechos…»_ se recordó. Él había entrenado toda la vida para poder llegar a ser tan fuerte como era, el resto parecían chicos "normales" que no debían entrenar más de un par de horas al día como mucho.

Al llegar a la puerta del vestuario, su padre lo felicitó con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y se lo palmeaba.

—Mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas —agregó confiado—. Tus hermanos, Akane, tu madre y yo te veremos desde las gradas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Entró al vestuario y se preparó. Continuaba mirando a sus posible contrincantes, ningún parecía llegar siquiera al nivel de Kuno. Estando acostumbrado a combatir con gente como Ryoga o Mousse, incluso habiendo peleado con Herb, el Príncipe, a veces Princesa, de la Dinastía Musk en persona, no era difícil imaginar que aquello sería pan comido.

Se distrajo, pensando en qué podrían estar haciendo en ese momento sus amigos. Mousse probablemente estuviese maldiciendo mientras Cologne le imponía alguna tarea tonta, como lavar los platos o trapear el piso del restaurante. Ryoga debía de estar perdido en cualquier parte menos en Nerima, no le preocupaba tanto sabiendo que Ukyo estaba con él. Se preguntó si ya habría nacido el hermanito de su amigo y si era niño o niña. Esperaba, por el bien del chico del colmillo, que fuese un niño, sabía de primera mano el tremendo dolor de cabeza que podían ser las hermanas, al menos la suya lo era…

* * *

—¡…y el ganador es RANMA SAOTOME! —anunció el referí señalando al muchacho al otro lado de la arena.

—¡Es la primera vez que alguien tan joven gana nuestro torneo! —anunció el presentador—. ¡Verán, damas y caballeros, nuestro ganador tiene sólo dieciocho años!

Ranma no los escuchaba, estaba ocupado, mirando a las gradas donde su prometida y su hermana le hacían señas para llamarle la atención, mientras toda la tribuna gritaba su nombre. Su padre y su hermano mayor, quiénes extrañamente no había querido participar del torneo, también aplaudían y gritaban su nombre. Sonrió feliz, porque realmente lo estaba. El premio era un tablero para poner en el dojo, -de hecho, en la inscripción se pedía el nombre del Dojo al que el inscripto pertenecía, Ranma anotó "Dojo Tendo-Saotome de Combate Libre", no se llamaba así aún, pero supuso que no le molestaría a nadie-, y también una cena para toda la familia del competidor en un restaurante que auspiciaba la competencia.

Después de todas las formalidades, finalmente se reunió con su familia. Dos torbellinos, uno rojo y otro azul, lo interceptaron en el camino, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Ranma, estuviste genial! —exclamó Akane.

—¡Sí, hermano! —chilló Ranko—. ¡Estuviste increíble!

—Y lo mejor es que ganaste una cena gratis —comentó Ryu detrás de ellas, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Nabiki —sentenció el de la trenza haciendo a su hermano sonrojar—. ¿O me parece, Ryu?

—Te parece —contradijo él, apartando la mirada.

—Ranma, estoy muy orgullosa —expresó Nodoka llevándose las manos entrelazadas al pecho—. Muy, muy orgullosa, mi hombrecito —recalcó con cariño, para luego procedecer a mirar a todos—. Muy bien, volveremos al hotel, descansaremos un rato y luego saldremos a cenar para celebrar la victoria de Ranma, ¿qué les parece? —todos vitorearon audiblemente y ella se dirigió a su esposo—. Genma, querido, supongo que puedes tener un permitido en tu dieta hoy, ¿um?

—Eres tan generosa… —lloriqueó él tomándola de las manos, mientras los chicos rodaban los ojos ante esa sobreactuación.

—Aunque tal vez mañana deba acompañar a Ranma y Akane en su corrida matutina —opinó.

—Eres cruel pero justa —sentenció acariciándole las manos y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Ay, Genma… —contestó ella rodando los ojos ante el dramatismo de su esposo, pero secretamente halagada por sus acciones.

* * *

 **Esa** noche, después de "festejar" la victoria de Ranma, todos estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Era difícil creer que ya mañana tendrían que volver a Nerima, a la normalidad. Él estaba escuchando la radio mientras su familia disfrutaba de las comodidades del lugar. Su madre probablemente hubiera llevado a su hermana y a su prometida al spa, mientras que su padre y su hermano estuvieran en el sauna. Estaba acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza, cavilando acerca de lo que venía, ¿serían todos los torneos así?

Su idea era ganar unos cuantos torneos, regionales aunque fuese, para darle cierto prestigio a ese Dojo que un día le pertenecería y que, junto a Akane, devolverían a su antigua gloria.

 _«¿Realmente podré hacerlo?»_ se preguntó de repente. No era de dudar mucho acerca de su persona, la verdad que no, pero aquello era algo realmente intimidante. ¿Cuántos concursos tendría que ganar para devolverle el prestigio al Dojo? ¿Cuántos viajes tendría que hacer? Bueno, en realidad esa parte no le preocupaba mucho, había crecido viajando con su padre y Akane estaría a su lado ahora, ¿no es verdad? Ella le acompañaría cuando no pudiesen hacerlo sus padres o sus hermanos, ¿cierto?

 _«Ciudad invernal, pequeños cristales de nieve alrededor de mi cabeza y en el viento, no tengo ilusiones de encontrar el brillo del calor del verano en tus ojos…»_ , sonó en la radio. Se encaramó en uno de sus codos, para estirarse y subir el volumen. Era una canción nueva, de una banda extranjera, -alemana si la memoria no le fallaba-, la pasaban varias veces en la radio. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder comprar el casette, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba el grupo. Le gustaba mucho la letra.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sólo para levantarse rápido cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Ranma.

—¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió estupefacto.

—Vine a ver a mi campeón —contestó, para luego subirse a la cama y acostarse a su lado.

—¿A-Akane? —repitió.

—No te preocupes, para cuando tu familia llegue yo ya voy a estar en mi cuarto —le aseguró guiñando el ojo—. Um, ¿escuchas esa canción de nuevo?

—Uh… sí.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, sé lo mucho que amas esa canción, la cantaste tanto que hasta me la sé de memoria. _Lo que me hiciste hecho está, historia ahora es. Aquí está mi regreso al camino, una vez más…_ —cantó.

— _Las cosas pasaran cuando tengan que pasar, a mi hombre esperaré, es fácil cuando eres grande en Japón…_ —la siguió Ranma, siendo que esa era su parte favorita.

—Te tengo un regalo —avisó ella, acto seguido, rebuscó en su bolsillo, para sacar un cuadradito envuelto en papel brillante y con un moño—. Como felicitación por ganar el torneo.

Ranma se sentó y su prometida le imitó. Al abrir descubrió un casette en cuya cajita decía _"Forever Young — Alphaville"_. Cuando la miró sin entender, ella sólo le sonrió y le besó los labios.

—Alphaville es la banda que canta _"Big in Japan"_ , ese el álbum en el que viene la canción, ¿te gustó el regalo?

—Me encanta, gracias.

—Buenas noches —se despidió.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Si nos pillan vamos a hacer una parada en el registro civil de camino a casa.

Bueno, tenía que darle la razón en eso. Ella quiso darle un último beso de buenas noches, que Ranma convirtió en unos cuantos, para luego dejarla ir. Se sonrieron cómplices cuando Akane salió y Ranma se volvió a acostar, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

— _Las cosas pasaran cuando tengan que pasar, a mi hombre esperaré, es fácil cuando eres grande en Japón…_ —canturreó por lo bajo, acabando la canción.

Luego sonrío a la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Aquí el último capítulo de Tokyo Series 1984! Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, ¡me encantaron!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

—" **Big in Japan" es una expresión usada para referirse a bandas occidentales que tienen mayor popularidad entre el público japonés que en el de su país de origen.**

— **La canción "Big in Japan" salió en enero de 1984, ¡hurra por la exactitud cronológica!, como su single debut y fue extraído del álbum "Forever Young".**

— **El tema que toca la canción es como algo que puede parecer muy lejano es a la vez como una especie de "mundo mejor".**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Definitivamente una pareja Hermosa :3. Y sí, Nyoko es una cosita preciosa.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Seguro será un gran hermano mayor :3. La verdad que siempre pensé que Ukyo está tan falta de cariño como el propio Ryoga, por eso son tan lindos juntos, porque pueden darse todo el amor que necesitan (inserte corazoncito bien bello aquí).

 **Guest:** OMG, amo los comentarios como estos, me inspiran a seguir :3

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **Por los follows:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Haruri Saotome y Saritanimelove

 **Por los favoritos:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo y Saritanimelove

 **Por los reviews:** Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Guest y Andy-Saotome-Tendo.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/02/18**

 **09:17 p.m.**


End file.
